Talk:Stony Creek Cave
Wrong Way Trying to enter the hard-to-reach tunnel on top of a waterfall will just lead to a dead end. Stony Creek Cave is meant to be an exit for when you enter Kagrenzel. Entering through Stony Creek Cave is pointless, even if you use whirlwind sprint to enter the tunnel with a waterfall it will only lead to yet another dead end which is impossible to get through. Please go through Kagrenzel instead, that is the true entrance and the only way you can fully access all parts of this cave. Dead End How the hell do you get up to the room in this cave at the top of the waterfall? My map marker is telling me I need to get up there to get N'gasta Kvasta Kvakis for the orc in the Arcaneum, but there is no way to get up there. I've looked for swtiched. I've climbed all over the damn mounting looking for a secondary entrance. I can't find anything. :I was able to get into Kagrenzel by climbing the rocks on the opposite side of the room from the opening where the waterfall comes out, then using Whirlwind Sprint.Cubears (talk) 21:15, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Shalidor's Insight To get Shalidor's Book you must go a bit further up the mountain to a Dwarven ruin called Kagrenzel. There are two Frost Trolls on the way up. Once you go inside the ruin, activate the strange orb in the middle of the chamber. This Drops you down into a cavern. From here its just a case of following the path and dispatching the Falmer that attack. The book is in a chest at the end of the path. The exit takes you out through Stony Creek Cave. Secret (bug) For the "Secret (bug?)" someone needs to add that there is a moonstone ore deposit on the path down to the lake; making Stony Creek cave having a total of 3 Moonstone ore deposits. Cave Above Waterfall, or Kogrenzel there is a cave called "Kogrenzel" above the waterfall which has no real entrance that I found. I climbed up the rocks on the left to get up it. not sure whats in it. but theres falmers for enemies and at least 2 cave-ins in the area. there is also a large room in the main part of the cave, with water at the bottom, where there is a chest under water with loot. Not much else in the cave, but wondering what its use is for and if there is an actual entrance to the cave rather than jumping up the wall next to the waterfall at the end of Stony Creek Cave. Possible Reference fallout referance anyone flamable gas which is set off by a fire weapon (ea. firespell) like gas leaks in fallout set off by a flamer (flamethrower).first time i walked in here my brain was saying "no fire in here" but i ingnored it and used flame breath and i swear it laughed and said "i told you" ...am i crazy? Where is the Stone of Barenziah? I have been through this entire cave, including Kagrenzel, and have not found the Stone of Barenziah that is supposed to be here. Any idea where it is? Cubears (talk) 21:12, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Bug with Moonstone Ore vein I noticed that, after I killed the bandkt next to the first Moonstone Ore vein, every time I would approach the vein, it gave me the option to search the bandit instead of mining the vein. I finally dragged his body away from the vein, but it wouldn't let me interact with it (i.e. mine) at all. Only when I left the cave (into Kagrenzel) and came back would it present the option to mine it; Has anyone else seen this bug? Cubears (talk) 21:20, February 2, 2014 (UTC)